Luke Anderson
Luke Anderson is the father & grandson of James Anderson & the husband of Maureen Anderson. He was a warrior that fought in the Global Civil War when he was descended from the heroes of the Second Dark War. After fighting the civil war, the Separatist sympathizers overthrew the Global State government, sending the world into tyranny. To live a new life, Luke traveled back in time & met Maureen, who he marryed & had a son named James. Realizing a time loop paradox he had created, he attempted to disclose this to Maureen, but was traumatized by an attack by the shadowghosts in the Second Dark War, leading him to believe that James was Maureen's cousin. Luke was possessed by a shadowghost until James saved him & he later died during the war. Bio Early years Luke Anderson was born some time in the late 2190s or during the 2200s after the Second Dark War had been resolved by Jack Anderson. Luke had a sister named Somerlee, who was disgraced by society based on her name because her name was that of a shadowghost from the past. Global Civil War Time travel & pre-Second Dark War years After the victory of the war, the Global State was overthrown by Separatist sympathizers. Luke, who realized he had no life in the present or future, discovered the Time Map & a log from Eddie Smith that discussed it's abilitys. Luke traveled back in time & eventually met a girl named Maureen. The two fell in love & got marryed. They had a son named James, after Luke's grandfather, the hero of the Second Dark War. Later in the year of James' birth, Thomas Sherman accidentally started the Second Dark War. This led to Luke realizing that his son, James, was his grandfather. Before Luke could tell Maureen this, James was separated from the two by the shadowghosts, who slaughtered their familys, traumatizing the two. The couple then were led to believe that James was actually Maureen's cousin, resulting in a never ending time loop. Second Dark War Metropolitan City Luke & Maureen lived in Metropolitan City during the first 15 years of the war. In that time, James moved out as he was recruited by the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity to become a soldier to defeat the shadowghosts. Luke was an inactive member when he was recruited as he only wished to defend his family if needed. After the Great Lakes Citadel was destroyed, the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids, led by the cyborg manifestation of the Alliance soldier Erol, attacked Metropolitan City. During the battle, Luke founded the Underground Alliance, which was the attack forces against the Imperials & using the Anderson house as a base as he was locked in Imperial territory while leading an evacuation project to escort innocent civilians out of the city & away from the battle to New Jersey, Maureen being the leader of this as she was one of the first groups to leave the city. Around this time, Luke discovered that the Anderson house basement & an area in the alleyway behind the house both had entrances to the fabled Metropolitan Catacombs. Luke sent James on missions to destroy Imperial Blast Bots & excavate the catacombs behind the house, to which he was led to the Mine Bridge. When there, James destroyed the Imperial laboratorys there (as well as the bridge itself). James then entered the basement to travel through the catacombs to get to Logan Square. After James left, Luke relinquished command of his troops & left it with one of his neighbors while he led the next expedition of civilians out of Metropolitan through the catacombs. Anderson Manor Luke reunited with Maureen & oversaw the daily life at the Anderson Manor miles away from Metropolitan. During his time there, he witnessed the atomic bombing of Metropolitan City after the Imperial War Factory arrived. Later, when the Alliance was in New York II, him & Maureen were attacked & possessed by the shadowghosts Mellion & Axia, respectively. Possession by Mellion Mellion-Luke & Axia-Maureen led the shadowghost part of the invasion of New York II when the Imperials were carrying out the assassination of Eddie Smith. After this, they used the Anderson Manor as a base for the shadowghosts while they hunted James Anderson during his Triad Artifact search. After a battle with James in the Anderson Manor, James grabbed Axia-Maureen & fled to the European vacation home that had belonged to Maureen's older family. Not having any knowledge of the location of this house, Mellion-Luke led a search party to find Axia-Maureen. After weeks of uneventful searching, James reappeared & killed a shadowghost in it's physical form to reclaim the Catholic Church in New York II. He then exorcised Mellion from Luke's body in a process similar to how he exorcised Axia from Maureen.